


Unsympathetic Sociopath

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depends on the reviewers, Possible pairings mostly hints, So much angst, Then it when all over the place, This is what happens when three people who love the same thing are bored, This started as an idea between me my sister and her friend, alot of OOCness, but it makes sense, ended up having an actual plot, hints of character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: We've all seen what happens when Anxiety just checks out. When Creativaty goes too madness. How lies can harm or help. But we have yet to see what happens when Morality no longer cares.Patton is tried of the arguing, tired of fights, and just wants it all to stop. And with that comes with him just not caring anymore. If they want to fight, fine by him, but if they want to see what happens when Dad is Mad, then that's on them.Now Thomas no longer cares, and is slowly down spiraling, just what is going on in his head?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction: The Offer

_‘Maybe because you can’t keep your mouth shut.’_

_‘My mouth? You’re the one who is still arguing.’_

_‘We really shouldn’t be going over such trivial things anyway.’_

His hands gripped the pan tighter, as his teeth grinded together. With a huff he slams down the baking sheet, the cookies on it bouncing slightly, but staying on the pan. Patton takes a shaky breath, same thing day in and day out. By this point Thomas can barely get a wink of sleep. And no matter how hard he tries it just keeps going on. Sometimes he gets dragged in, and no amount of hushing them gets them to stop.

When did this family get so broken?

He breaths again and goes back to putting the cookies on the plate. Having already put the second pan in the oven. Patton tried humming, but seems any cheery tune just left a sour taste in his mouth. He turns around with the plate and set it on the spotless counter top, he didn’t remember cleaning, then again he also didn’t remember putting the other pan in the oven. Lost in his own thoughts.

“Same, isn’t it? With just how much they argue.” His head snapped up at the sound of the oily tone. Like ice water running down you back. Patton didn’t have the energy by that point to really jump as his narrowed light blue eyes looked at the mismatched eyes of Deceit.

Patton then looked away back at the cookies, “What do you want Deceit?” he asked with some venom in his tone. For once, gone was the happy dad, no replaced with a bitter man who was just so very tired.

“What’s wrong Morality?” Deceit asked sitting down across from him at the island table. “You normally are so much happier than this.”

Patton didn’t meet his eyes still, but didn’t stop Deceit from snagging a warm cookie. “Not much to be happy about if I’m honest with you.” He sighs softly, no point in lying to the king of lies in Thomas’s head.

For once, Deceit didn’t act in his coy way he always did. Frowning as he paused before biting into a chocolate chunk. “Is this not about the arguing?” he asked him, Patton said nothing but a side glance at him getting the frosting ready for the sugar cookies. “I see.” The half snake faced man hummed as he bit into the still warm sweet. He never would admit it or say it out loud, but he only ever would eat sweets made by Patton.

“Look Deceit, I’m not in the mood for mind games right now. So, if you just leave.” He says shortly and turns his back to the other.

Deceit stared at him it had been years upon years since he’s really seen Patton like this. As he watches the other for a few moments, a smile starts to form on his face. “Oh, I know how you feel dear Morality. The bickering as even managed to annoy Remus.” He comments with a shrug. “Though, we both know you could something about it.”

At that, the lighter side tensed, “You know I don’t use that much anymore. It’s not… right to do that.” He trails off at the last part, by this point he had been considering.

“But you can’t say you haven’t thought about it once… To just shut them up, restore order as you were meant to do.” Deceit casually comments.

Patton opened his mouth to snap at him but paused at Deceit’s next words. “And I could help you do just that.”

The sentence hanged in the air, tense enough you could cut it with a knife. Neither spoke for a moment, Patton mostly thinking on that, before he slowly answered. “And how would you ‘help’?” he asked, curious to hear the other out as always.

He missed however the snake yellow eye light up a bit more as Deceit gave a smile. “Simple my old friend, I help you by bring them together again. A true family, happy again.” He tells him. “I get them to stop their arguing, you simply just play dad and head of the family as you always do.” He shrugs at him, as if it was simple logic that even Logan could see it.

The offer stood now between them. As the dad of the family it was something Patton always wanted. Every ‘family dinner’ he has them attend now always ends like a family reunion nightmare. They don’t do a lot of things together like they used to. No more game nights, no more bonding moments, just constant, constant arguing. It didn’t matter the topic, should someone disagree, all hell broke loose.

“I offer your family back Patton.” A hand touched his shoulder, “In return, you just need to help me get them to agree? Sounds easy enough, right?” Deceit smiled at him, fangs and all showing.

Patton looked over at him out of the corner of his eye, “Well… what do you have in mind?” he asked.

The smile on the other sides face grew at that. Easy indeed.


	2. Morality?

There was a long, silent week that followed after that day. Which was a little shocking for the others. Normally Thomas calls them up once a day for someone to talk to. Whether it about a big issue or smaller ones. Virgil was a little on edge, but didn’t show it much, possibly writing it off as Thomas just being busy. Like Logan said, there is a logical explanation for all of this. And it’s not like Patton would actively hurt Thomas. Out of all the sides, he was the one with Thomas 24/7 and helping him through the day.

Well, that was until on a Friday afternoon, Thomas was casually getting ready for a night out with friends. Not really saying anything as he looked around for his coat. He turned on his heel, and paused as he saw Roman there, with Logan and Virgil. “Hey guys.” He said with a shrug and went about his searching.

“Thomas, we need to talk!” Roman says.

Thomas hums, “Can’t think about what, everything is going just fine.” He says with his back to them as he looks behind the couch.

“There is a lot of things to talk about.” Logan says simply, “Like why you have been ignoring us.”

Thomas shrugs, “Not really ignoring just haven’t found a need or reason to talk to you guys.” He looks at them with a frown. “You all don’t look very happy though with that.”

“Well what do you think, it’s been a week and nothing. We are worried for you.” Virgil says in his normal sarcastic tones. Though hidden under that was a bit of worry, though he’d never admit to it.

Thomas wanted mostly to scoff and snap at them back, until a voice pipped up, “Oh gosh, they already starting fights?” he turns with the others as Patton pops up in his area calmly. “And after the silence was so peaceful for once.” He sighs softly.

“Oh hey Patton.” Thomas says as he looks around again, “Have you seen my coat?” he asks him.

“Hm, check the bedroom, I’ll stay here with the boys.” Patton smiles at him as Thomas leaves with a none-caring shrug. The others stare at that as Patton raises an eyebrow, “We gonna be civil, or argue again?” he asks in a tone cold enough to chill even ice.

Logan frowns at this, “Patton, I’ve not seen you for days, normally you come over often to bother me.” He states in his calm voice.

“Well I found some other company Logan, simple as that.” He smiles at the logical side, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “But don’t worry, I’ll visit you soon, promise.”

They all look at each other at the tone Patton uses, it’s not overly cheerful, still has it’s happy tone, but not like before. “And as for what’s wrong with Thomas?” Roman asks Patton, not really picking up on subtle clues like always.

“Oh, that, don’t worry about it. Thomas just had a long talk with Deceit is all, and things are going to look up for once.” Patton says with the wave of his hand, like it’s not that important.

Roman looks at him a little startled, “Deceit!” Virgil looks at Patton also a little shocked at that. “You know that slimy snake isn’t good for Thomas!” creativity told Patton, who shrugged at him.

“He’s not that bad guys.” The moral side shrugs again, not really caring who it was. “After all, he helped Thomas get so calm and able to have a few nights of good rest… without you three bickering all night long.” He says sharply at the end, eyes narrowing.

There is a tense silence, Virgil slowly starts to retreats back into the corner, Logan is staring at Patton. Before crossing his arms and going completely silent for once. The tenseness sis broken by Roman’s laugh, “Oh I get it, very funny Deceit, okay it’s over now.” He says with a smile on his face.

Patton merely raises an eyebrow at him, “No Roman, I’m not Deceit, I’m Patton.” The other says without flinching at all, this causes the others to stare.

“But who else would you be, with how your acting.” Roman says in a little desperation and confusion.

“I’m Morality, I’m Patton, just as I’ve always been.” Patton’s tone was none caring to the fact Roman was a little in distress by this notion. “It’s still me guys, just, seeing things though a different light. And ready to make things right again.” He smiles, though this one almost seems to split his face in half with how wide it is.

Roman stares at his now, which gives time for Logan to pip up next. “So, you’ve made a deal with Deceit?” he asks slowly and evenly, keeping his arms crossed and his face expressionless.

Patton turns his full attention to Logan now, which causes the other to slightly fidget, “Something wrong Logan? You look tense.” He comments.

“N-No. I-I’m fine.” He stutters out, which gets Virgil to look sharply his direction, Logan never stutters, much less in fear.

With a small laugh, Patton shakes his head, “To answer you question Logan, yes I did. He offered to me a way to stop you all from tearing this family apart, so I agreed to help him.”

“But Deceit can’t be trusted.” Roman near begs the other with a look at Patton.

“You know you keep saying that, but I find it hard to believe right now.” Patton says, the happy from his tone leaving to replace coldness.

Roman shakes his head, “We haven’t been that bad at arguing Patton, and we are getting better.” He tells him again, trying to reason with the other.

Patton says nothing, but his eyes narrow, and seem to slit a little like a cats eyes when angry. But Roman takes this as a sign that Patton has no rebuttal to that, so presses on, “You must know this isn’t right for Thomas—”

“You know Roman.” Patton’s voice is almost a growl now, “I think you need to learn to shut up.” He holds up his hand as he says that, and around his index finger is a small blue cord as he yanks on it harshly, like a leash.

Around Roman’s neck shows another cord, which makes him cry out in pain as he was pull to the floor at that. He whimpered a bit, tears in his eyes at the rush of pain that went through his nerve system, it felt like he was being lit on fire. Slowly, the pain ebbed away, but it lingered lightly, making him shake.

As he got back up to his feet, and saw the horrified faces of the other two, he looked over to see Patton frowning. “I hate having to do that Roman, it hurts me to cause you pain. But you have to learn.” He tells him softly, going over to him.

Soft fingers ran over the angry red mark around Roman’s neck, making Roman flinch away at that. Betrayal in his eyes, as Patton cooed to him a soft apology, as he made sure he was alright. With everything alright, Patton pats the other head with a sweet smile on his face, “There, all okay now.” The moral side hugs a shaking Roman. “Why don’t you head to your room Roman, I’m sure you need rest.” He says, but it wasn’t a suggestion, but a request.

Roman, without a word, nods and quickly leaves at that, sinking back down. Patton turns to Virgil, who by this point was curled up on the stairs, hood over his head as he hugged his knees. A soft look shows in Patton’s eyes, “Oh son, you look like you need to head out also. Want me to walk you to your room?” he offers, placing a hand on Virgil’s knee, making the other jump.

Shakily, he shakes his head. He finds his throat numb with words, like an ice cube was in his voice box. Patton moves and hugs him, Virgil was shaking by that point, “It’s okay son, go and get some rest.” He says kissing the others forehead. Helping Virgil to his feet as the other quickly left after that.

Leaving just Logan and Patton, the lateral smiles at Logan, “I promise you Logan, this will work at great.” He says to him happily, “Deceit has promised me that much, and I don’t have any reason to think he’ll go back on it.” At that cords were wrapped around each of his fingers as he smiles widely.

Logan only manages a stiff nod, unsure what will happy now as he heads to his room also. All he knows is the game has changed, and Patton was now on Deceit’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me this gets even darker from here. Comment please?


End file.
